wordreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Avtar 2009
00:39.79When I was lying there in the VA hospital, 00:42.17with a big hole blown through the middle of my life, 00:45.93I started having these dreams of flying. 00:49.80I was free. 00:54.48Sooner or later, though, you always have to wake up. 01:07.82They can fix a spinal, if you got the money, 01:10.83but not on vet benefits, not in this economy. 01:15.12A VA check and 12 bucks will get you a cup of coffee. 01:18.50I'm what they call... waitlisted. 01:29.72The Bengal Tiger, extinct for over a century is making a comeback. 01:34.31These cloned tiger cubs at the Beijing Zoo are the latest of a number of species 01:38.65that have been cloned back into existence in the past five years. 01:42.52I became a marine for the hardship. To be hammered on the anvil of life. 01:49.11I told myself I can pass any test a man can pass. 01:55.37Jake! Jake! Jake! Jake! Jake! 02:04.34Let's get it straight, upfront. 02:06.71I don't want your pity. 02:09.72You want a fair deal, you're on the wrong planet. 02:17.35The strong prey on the weak. 02:19.89That's just the way things are. 02:23.02And nobody does a damn thing. 02:42.33Get off! Get off of him! 02:44.84All I ever wanted in my sorry-ass life was a single thing worth fighting for. 03:04.44I hope you realized you just lost yourself a customer. 03:08.19Candy-ass bitch. 03:12.82If it ain't raining, we ain't training. 03:28.46- It doesn't look like him. - It's him. 03:30.88You Jake Sully? 03:33.22Step off. You're ruining my good mood. 03:36.39It's about your brother. 03:44.77We're looking for Sully, T. 03:48.69In there. 04:14.01Jesus, Tommy. 04:15.84The strong prey on the weak. 04:18.55A guy with a knife took all Tommy would ever be 04:21.81for the paper in his wallet. 04:25.44The concern of the suits was touching. 04:27.86Your brother represented a significant investment. 04:31.44We'd like to talk to you about taking over his contract. 04:33.99And since your genome is identical to his, you could step into his shoes, 04:39.66so to speak. 04:41.87It'd be a fresh start on a new world. 04:45.04You could do something important. You can make a difference. 04:53.97And the pay is good. 04:56.51Very good. 04:58.76Tommy was the scientist, not me. 05:01.26He was the one who wanted to get shot light-years out in space 05:03.77to find the answers. 05:10.06Me, I was just another dumb grunt getting sent someplace he was gonna regret. 05:46.39In cryo, you don't dream at all. 05:48.98It doesn't feel like six years. 05:51.11More like a fifth of tequila and an ass-kicking. 06:07.41Are we there yet? 06:09.37Yeah, we're there, sunshine. 06:11.79We're there. 06:13.88You've been in cryo for five years, nine months and 22 days. 06:17.67You will be hungry. You will be weak. 06:20.59If you feel nausea, please use the sacks provided for your convenience. 06:26.02The staff thanks you in advance. 06:42.53Up ahead was Pandora. 06:46.04You grew up hearing about it, but I never figured I'd be going there. 07:08.93Valkyrie 1-6, copy... 07:11.98Valkyrie 1-6, you are clear for de-orbit burn at 2-2-4-niner. 07:15.90Copy, Venture Star. Go for de-orbit burn at 2-2-4-niner. 07:39.26- Exo-packs on! Let's go! Exo-packs on! - Exo-packs on! Let's go! 07:42.72Remember, people, you lose that mask, 07:44.18you're unconscious in 20 seconds, you're dead in four minutes! 07:47.93Let's nobody be dead today! Looks very bad on my report. 07:52.60Hell's Gate tower, this is TAV 1-6 on approach. 07:55.81Crossing outer marker. Mine is in sight. 08:40.07Harnesses off! Get your packs! 08:42.44- Put it together, let's go! Let's go! - Harnesses off! One minute! 08:45.99When that ramp comes down, go directly into the base. Do not stop! 08:50.08Go straight inside. Wait for my mark! 08:59.13Go, go, go, go! Get out of there! Keep moving! Let's go, let's go! 09:13.14There's no such thing as an ex-Marine. 09:16.23You may be out, but you never lose the attitude. 09:29.95Let's go, special case! Do not make me wait for you! 09:32.91Well, well, ladies. 09:36.08Look at all this fresh meat! 09:43.71Back on Earth, these guys were Army dogs, Marines, 09:47.93fighting for freedom. 09:56.18Look out, hot rod! 09:59.10But out here they're just hired guns, 10:01.11taking the money, working for the company. 10:04.03Check this out, man. 10:06.03Meals on wheels. 10:08.86Oh, man, that is just wrong. 10:12.41I got two guys free in about 20 minutes! 10:13.74Got it! Need them! 10:24.59You're not in Kansas anymore. 10:29.30You are on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen. 10:33.30Respect that fact every second of every day. 10:39.31If there is a hell, 10:41.69you might want to go there for some R&R after a tour on Pandora. 10:47.15Out there, beyond that fence, 10:49.40every living thing that crawls, flies or squats in the mud 10:53.82wants to kill you and eat your eyes for Jujubes. 10:58.87We have an indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'vi. 11:03.71They're fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin 11:06.17that'll stop your heart in one minute. 11:09.01And they have bones reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber. 11:14.01They are very hard to kill. 11:17.31As head of security, it is my job to keep you alive. 11:23.23I will not succeed. 11:27.19Not with all of you. 11:29.69If you wish to survive, 11:31.82you need to cultivate a strong mental attitude. 11:35.49You've got to obey the rules. 11:38.49Pandora rules. 11:41.75Rule number one... 11:43.54There's nothing like an old-school safety brief to put your mind at ease. 11:49.34Excuse me. Excuse me. Jake! You're Jake, right? Tom's brother. 11:55.55Wow! You look just like him. 11:57.89Sorry, I'm Norm. Spellman. I went through avatar training with him. 12:01.73...into the bio-lab. 12:04.44We're gonna spend a lot of time up here. Hey! How you doing? Norm, avatar driver. 12:09.07- Hi. - Hey. 12:10.40Link... Here's the link room right here. 12:12.07This is where we're connecting to the avatar. 12:16.16Me and Norm are here to drive 12:18.28these remotely controlled bodies called avatars. 12:21.58And they're grown from human DNA mixed with the DNA of the natives. 12:26.67- Hey. Welcome. - Hey. 12:28.71- Welcome to Pandora. Good to have you. - Thanks. 12:33.09Damn! They got big. 12:35.05Yeah, they fully mature on the flight out. 12:37.68So the proprioceptive sims seem to work really well. 12:40.10Yeah, they've got great muscle tone. 12:42.06It'll take us a few hours to get them decanted, 12:43.98but you guys can take them out tomorrow. 12:46.44There's yours. 12:49.48Hey. Dr. Norm Spellman. 12:51.15- Dr. Max Patel. Great to meet you. - Good to meet you, yeah. 13:17.97Looks like him. 13:20.72No, it looks like you. 13:23.64This is your avatar now, Jake. 13:28.85And the concept is that every driver is matched to his own avatar, 13:34.32so that their nervous systems are in tune, 13:37.49or something. 13:40.28Which is why they offered me the gig, because I can link with Tommy's avatar, 13:45.75which is insanely expensive. 13:48.37Is this right? I just say whatever to the video log? 13:51.92Yeah, we gotta get in the habit of documenting everything. 13:54.17You know, what we see, what we feel. 13:56.30- It's all part of the science. - And good science is good observation. 13:59.09Plus it'll help to keep you sane for the next six years. 14:01.55All right. Whatever. 14:06.35So... 14:09.06Well, here I am, 14:12.19doing science. 14:14.86They're coming out! 14:16.53Attention. Drivers coming out of link. 14:26.20Oh, God. 14:29.58Where's the lab coat? Where's the lab coat? 14:31.38Who's got my goddamn cigarette? Guys! What's wrong with this picture? 14:38.88- Thank you! - Grace Augustine is a legend. 14:42.39She's the head of the Avatar Program. She wrote the book, 14:44.97I mean, literally wrote the book on Pandoran botany. 14:47.77Well, that's 'cause she likes plants better than people. 14:50.60Here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. 14:52.56Grace, I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman and Jake Sully. 14:57.99Norm. I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi? 15:02.74May the All Mother... 15:04.99...smile upon our first meeting. 15:07.20Not bad. You sound a little formal. 15:11.58I studied for five years... 15:13.88...but there is much to learn. 15:16.17- Grace? This is Jake Sully. - Ma'am. 15:20.22Yeah, yeah. I know who you are, and I don't need you. I need your brother. 15:24.35You know, the PhD who trained for three years for this mission? 15:28.06He's dead. 15:30.18I know it's a big inconvenience for everyone. 15:33.60- How much lab training have you had? - I dissected a frog once. 15:38.32You see? You see? I mean, they're just pissing on us 15:41.61without even the courtesy of calling it rain. 15:43.99- I'm going to Selfridge. - No, Grace, 15:45.32- I don't think that's a good idea. - No, man, this is such bullshit! 15:48.04I'm gonna kick his corporate butt. 15:49.54He has no business sticking his nose in my department. 15:53.46Here tomorrow, 0800. Try and use big words. 16:05.55Scorpion Two-Hotel, Hell's Gate tower. You are cleared for south departure. 16:09.52Hover taxi, Delta runway. Squawk ident. 16:18.27- You see that? - Yes, sir. 16:19.57No, you didn't. You were looking at the monitor. 16:21.74I love this putter, Ronnie! I love this putter. 16:27.53Parker, you know, I used to think it was benign neglect, 16:31.83but now I see that you're intentionally screwing me. 16:34.87Grace, you know, I enjoy our little talks. 16:42.84I need a researcher. Not some jarhead dropout. 16:46.34Well, actually, I thought we got lucky with him. 16:48.10- Lucky? - Yeah. 16:49.68How is this in any way lucky? 16:51.81Lucky your guy had a twin brother, 16:53.64and lucky that brother wasn't some oral hygienist or something. 16:56.90A Marine we can use. 16:58.65I'm assigning him to your team as security escort. 17:00.57The last thing I need is another trigger-happy moron out there! 17:04.11Look, look, you're supposed to be winning the hearts 17:06.07and the minds of the natives. 17:07.20Isn't that the whole point of your little puppet show? 17:09.16If you look like them and you talk like them, 17:10.70then they'll start trusting us. 17:12.49We build them a school, we teach them English, 17:14.54but after, what, how many years? 17:16.67Relations with the indigenous are only getting worse. 17:18.25Yeah, that tends to happen when you use machine guns on them. 17:21.59Right. Come here. 17:24.80I can't... I can't... 17:29.80This is why we're here. Unobtanium. 17:32.85Because this little gray rock sells for 20 million a kilo. 17:36.02That's the only reason. It's what pays for the whole party. 17:39.31It's what pays for your science. 17:42.61Now, those savages are threatening our whole operation, 17:45.78we're on the brink of war, 17:47.11and you're supposed to be finding a diplomatic solution. 17:50.41So use what you've got, and get me some results. 18:04.84So, how much link time have you logged? 18:07.42- About 520 hours. - That's good. 18:11.14You're in there. You're here. How much have you logged? 18:15.60Zip. But I read a manual. 18:19.23Tell me you're joking. 18:22.61This is cool. 18:24.44Let's go. 18:29.78Don't. I got this. 18:35.87So you just figured you'd come out here, 18:38.50to the most hostile environment known to man, 18:41.21with no training of any kind, and see how it went? 18:45.05What was going through your head? 18:47.46Maybe I was sick of doctors telling me what I couldn't do. 18:51.39- Biometrics are good. - Link three is ready. 18:54.14Keep your arms in, hands in, head down. 18:59.56Down. Just relax and let your mind go blank. 19:04.02That shouldn't be hard for you. 19:05.98Kiss the darkest part of my lily white... 19:07.90Initiate link. 19:10.15Run sequence unit three. Go. 19:12.70Launching. 19:19.58I have the first congruency. 19:29.51- That's a gorgeous brain. Nice activity. - Go figure. 19:35.05Phase-Iock 40%. 19:41.02All right. Going in. 19:43.23I'm going in in four. 19:47.86Phase-Iock 99%. Link is stable. 20:05.33He's in. Jake, can you hear me? Can you hear me, Jake? 20:11.26Pupillary reflex is good. 20:15.64Pinna response normal. How you feeling, Jake? 20:19.39Hey, guys. 20:21.64Welcome to your new body, Jake. 20:23.44Good! 20:24.90Yeah, we're gonna take this nice and easy, Jake. 20:26.48- And touch your thumb to your fingers. - Yeah. 20:28.69- Thumb to your fingers. - No problem. 20:30.15That's good. I can see you can remember that one. 20:31.82- Got it. - Well, if you want to sit up, 20:34.07- that's fine. - Okay, good. Just take it 20:35.41nice and slow, Jake. Good. Okay, well, no truncal ataxia, that's good. 20:38.49Are you feeling lightheaded or dizzy at all? You're wiggling your toes! 20:42.08- Good. Good, Jake. - That's great. 20:45.37Distal motor control is good. Good, Jake. 20:48.50Are you feeling any numbness or pain? 20:52.51That's great, Jake. Hold on, now. 20:53.88Take it easy. Don't get ahead of yourself, okay? 20:56.22There's a few more sensory motor reflex tests we need to run, 20:58.80- so take it easy. - Wait. 21:00.97- Jake. - Sit down, Jake. 21:02.56Jake! Listen to me. Jake! 21:05.60- I need you to sit down. Jake! - It's okay. 21:07.35- Buddy, listen to me. - It's all good. I got this. 21:09.23- Jake, you need to sit down right now. - Guys, get him back on the gurney now. 21:12.94Listen to me. For your own safety, you need to sit down. 21:15.15You need time to adjust to the avatar... Whoa! Jake! 21:18.07- God, Jake, watch your tail. - Yeah! 21:20.41Sedate! Sedate him! A thousand milligrams of Supitocam! Stat! 21:24.58Guys! Guys! Whoa! Whoa! 21:26.96By the numbers. 21:28.04- Jake. Come on. - Jake! Listen to me. 21:29.54You're not used to your avatar body. 21:31.21- This is dangerous. - This is great. 21:32.96- Jake? Jake, listen to me. - Come on. They're gonna put you out. 21:38.80- Norm, sit down. - No, no. I gotta get out of these leads. 21:41.56God damn it! Bring them home! 21:43.22- Norm! Do not leave control! - You're not ready for it! 21:47.64- Oh, come on, you ain't got no skills. - So close! 21:51.57I don't even have to play defense on it. 21:53.23Hey, guys. Hey. 21:54.82- It's okay, I'll get him. - Jake, you have to come back! 21:57.15Jake! Jake! Excuse me. 22:01.53- Watch it! - Sorry! 22:03.24Come on! 22:05.79Jake! We're not supposed to be running! 22:18.18- Jeez! Sorry. - Watch it! 22:42.87Hey, Marine! 22:45.20Damn. 22:48.66- Grace? - Well, who'd you expect, numbnuts? 22:53.04Think fast. 22:55.38Motor control's looking good. 23:07.47Come on, everybody, quiet down! All right, gang, lights out. 23:12.48Come on, Louise, chop-chop. 23:14.06Hey, hey, hey! 23:16.07Don't play with that, you'll go blind. 23:18.36That's kind of freaky. 23:19.90Come on. Scat. 23:23.32Good night. 23:26.45Lights out! See you at dinner, kiddies. 23:53.60Welcome back. 24:02.61- You okay? You all right? - Yeah, I'm okay. 24:06.66I'm Trudy. I fly all the science sorties. And this here is my baby. 24:12.54Hold on a second. 24:14.71Hey, Wainfleet! Get it done! 24:18.04- We bounce at zero-nine. - Yeah, I'm on it, capitaine! 24:22.88Vine strike's still loose. 24:24.93You guys are packing some heavy gear. 24:27.18Watch it! 24:29.18Yeah, that's 'cause we're not the only thing flying around out there. 24:31.93Or the biggest. 24:33.69I'm gonna need you on a door gun. I'm a man short. 24:36.61I thought you'd never ask. 24:39.77There's your man. See you on the flight line. 24:53.66You wanted to see me, Colonel? 24:56.12This low gravity'll make you soft. 25:00.17You get soft, 25:04.97Pandora will shit you out dead with zero warning. 25:09.35I pulled your record, Corporal. 25:11.97Venezuela, that was some mean bush. 25:16.35Nothing like this here, though. 25:20.94You got some heart, kid, showing up in this neighborhood. 25:24.36I figured it's just another hellhole. 25:26.36I was First Recon myself. 25:28.87A few years ahead of you. Well, maybe more than a few. 25:33.04Three tours Nigeria, not a scratch. 25:36.04I come out here? 25:38.29Day one. Think I felt like a shavetail louie? 25:41.63Yeah. They could fix me up, if I rotated back. 25:46.88Yeah, and make me pretty again. But you know what? I kind of like it. 25:52.06It reminds me every day what's waiting out there. 25:56.89The Avatar Program is a bad joke. Bunch of limp-dick science majors. 26:02.90However, it does present an opportunity both timely and unique. 26:09.91- Clear! - Clear! 26:16.75A recon gyrene in an avatar body. That's a potent mix. 26:21.96Give me the goose bumps. 26:23.71Such a Marine could provide the intel I need, 26:27.22right on the ground. 26:30.22Right in the hostiles' camp. 26:32.93Look, Sully. I want you to learn these savages from the inside. 26:38.35I want you to gain their trust. 26:40.10I need to know how to force their cooperation 26:41.94or hammer them hard if they won't. 26:45.94- Am I still with Augustine? - On paper. 26:48.28Yeah, you walk like one of her science pukes, you quack like one, 26:53.95but you report to me. 26:56.95Can you do that for me, son? 27:00.29Hell, yeah, sir. 27:02.58Well, all right, then. 27:15.39Son, I take care of my own. 27:18.35You get me what I need, 27:19.56I'll see to it you get your legs back when you rotate home. 27:23.69Your real legs. 27:27.86That sounds real good, sir. 27:36.62- Link's ready! - Phase-Iock 40%. 27:39.95Just keep your mouth shut and let Norm do the talking. 27:43.12I have five congruencies. Phase-Iock 90%. 27:46.75Link three ready. 27:48.76All right, I'm going in. 28:22.33Sturmbeest herd coming up on your right. 28:25.13Got it! Thanks. 28:27.46Looks like a bull, a dozen cows and some juveniles. 29:19.14Shut it down. We're gonna stay a while. 29:24.98- Norm! Your pack. - Pack. 29:31.40Stay with the ship. One idiot with a gun is enough. 29:37.82You the man, Doc. 30:16.07Prolemuris. They're not aggressive. 30:22.08Relax, Marine. You're making me nervous. 30:30.79So, how will they know we're here? 30:33.46I'm sure they're watching us right now. 30:40.26This was our school. 30:42.30Now it's just... storage. 30:46.43The kids were so bright. 30:49.06Eager to learn. 30:50.44They picked up English faster than I could teach it. 30:54.32So, we'll take a couple of these Ph monitors... 30:57.57...and a soil probe. 31:00.15That little yellow case back there. The old microscope. 31:06.08Here. 31:07.25Oh, yeah. I love this one. 31:09.37The stingbats knocked them down. 31:19.13I keep hoping someone will come back in and read them. 31:22.43Why don't they come back? 31:26.06The Omaticaya... learned as much about us as they needed to. 31:37.32What happened here? 31:42.53Are you going to help us with this gear? We've got a lot to do. 32:00.13- Keep moving, Norm. - Keep up, guys! 32:04.51- And here I go. - Scanning. 32:10.52Wow! It's that fast? 32:15.94- Amazing, isn't it? - Yeah. 32:18.11So, that is signal transduction from this root 32:21.99to the root of the tree next to it. So, we should take a sample. 32:25.70Okay. Sample. 32:29.41You know, it's probably electrical, based on the speed of the reaction. 32:34.37Norm, you've contaminated the sample with your saliva. 32:38.80Right. 33:08.37So, here I go. 33:35.73Don't shoot. Don't shoot, you'll piss him off. 33:43.32It's already pissed off. 33:45.11Jake, that armor's too thick. Trust me. 33:53.87It's a territorial threat display. Do not run, or he'll charge. 33:58.58So, what do I do, dance with it? 34:00.84Just hold your ground. 34:19.02Yeah? Come on! What you got? 34:22.52Oh, yeah. Who's bad? That's right. 34:25.49Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, bitch. 34:29.45That's right, get your punk ass back to mommy. 34:32.12Yeah? Yeah, you got nothing. You keep running. 34:35.12Yeah, and why don't you bring back some of your friends, huh? 34:41.21Oh, shit. 34:54.14So what about this one? Run? Don't run? What? 34:58.06Run! Definitely run! 38:46.58I'm gonna have to call it, guys. 38:47.96We're not allowed to run night ops. Colonel's orders. 38:52.59I'm sorry, Doc, he's just gonna have to hang on till morning. 38:55.92He won't make it till morning. 40:50.45I don't have all goddamn night. 40:53.25Come on! Come on! 42:09.28Hey, wait. Don't! 42:14.41Great. 43:13.01Look, I know you probably don't understand this, 43:22.65but thank you. 43:29.03Thank you. 43:34.45That was pretty impressive. 43:38.66I would have been screwed if you hadn't come along. It was... 43:45.17Hey, wait a second. Hey, where you going? 43:49.30Wait up! 43:51.51Just... Hey, slow down. 43:53.34Look, wait up, I just wanted to say thanks for killing those things. 43:57.51- Damn! - Don't thank. 44:01.48You don't thank for this. 44:05.40This is sad. Very sad only. 44:10.28Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. 44:13.20Whatever I did, I am sorry. 44:18.54All this is your fault. They did not need to die. 44:22.54My fault? They attacked me. How am I the bad guy? 44:24.71Your fault! 44:26.84- Your fault! - Easy. Easy. 44:29.63You're like a baby. Making noise, don't know what to do. 44:33.38Easy. 44:37.14Fine. Fine. 44:40.72If you love your little forest friends, 44:44.39why not let them just kill my ass? 44:47.23What's the thinking? 44:49.82- Why save you? - Yeah. Yeah, why save me? 44:56.95You have a strong heart. 45:01.04No fear. 45:06.75But stupid! Ignorant like a child. 45:16.05Well, if I'm like a child, then... 45:19.14Look, maybe you should teach me. 45:21.43Sky People cannot learn. You do not See. 45:23.73Well, then teach me how to See. 45:25.64- No one can teach you to See. - Whoa. 45:29.48Look, come on, can't we talk? 45:32.90Say, where'd you learn to speak English? Dr. Augustine's school? 45:41.62You're like a baby. 45:49.50I need your help. 45:52.17You should not be here. 45:55.01- Okay, take me with you. - No! Go back. 46:00.51No. 46:03.06Go back. 46:25.91No! 46:48.73What... 46:53.69What are they? 46:56.53Seeds of the Sacred Tree. 46:59.57Very pure spirits. 47:25.35What was that all about? 47:29.39Come. 47:31.94Come! 47:35.23Where are we going? 47:47.08Come. 48:03.30What's your name? 48:05.14Shit! 48:31.71Okay. 48:35.54Calm people, calm. 48:44.18What are you doing, Tsu'tey? 48:49.47These demons are forbidden here. 48:53.19There has been a sign. 48:55.52This is a matter for the Tsahik. 49:02.69Bring him. 49:05.20What's going on? 49:09.12Wait. 49:13.21What's happening? 49:15.71Hey! 50:26.90Father... 50:29.07...I see you. 50:42.59This creature... 50:44.30...why do you bring him here? 50:48.84I was going to kill him... 50:50.51...but there was a sign from Eywa. 50:52.51I have said... 50:54.60...no dreamwalker will come here. 50:57.35What's he saying? 50:58.69His alien smell fills my nose. 51:01.61Hey, what's he saying? 51:02.69My father is deciding whether to kill you. 51:06.57Your father. It's nice to meet you, sir. 51:13.20Step back! 51:16.83I will look at this alien. 51:20.37That is Mother. 51:21.67She is Tsahik. The one who interprets the will of Eywa. 51:26.51Who's Eywa? 51:34.72What are you called? 51:37.39Jake Sully. 51:48.69- Why did you come to us? - I came to learn. 51:52.86We have tried to teach other Sky People. 51:55.91It is hard to fill a cup which is already full. 52:00.75Well, my cup is empty, trust me. 52:04.29Just ask Dr. Augustine. I'm no scientist. 52:07.05What are you? 52:10.76I was a Marine. A... 52:14.84A warrior of the Jarhead clan. 52:17.93A warrior! I could kill him easily! 52:20.85No! 52:22.56This is the first warrior dreamwalker... 52:26.77...we have seen. 52:28.73We need to learn more about him. 52:34.03My Daughter... 52:35.99...you will teach him our way... 52:40.37...to speak and walk as we do. 52:43.83Why me? That's not fair... 52:48.25It is decided. My daughter will teach you our ways. 52:52.47Learn well, Jakesully. 52:56.85Then we will see if your insanity can be cured. 53:19.37Good evening. 53:23.87Please don't get up. 53:27.50Excuse me. 53:31.17Sorry. 53:35.43Hey, how you doing? 53:45.73Thank you. 53:49.27You know, I don't even know your name. 53:52.32Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at'ite. 53:52.32Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at'ite. 53:57.03Again, a whole lot slower? 53:58.99Neytiri. 54:00.37Neytili. 54:02.49Neytiri. 54:04.75Neytiri. 54:07.67It's nice to meet you, Neytiri. 54:10.29It's nice. 54:54.38- Jake. Jake! - He's in alpha. 54:56.76- He's coming out right now. - Jake. Jake! 55:01.59Come on back, kid. Come on. That's it. 55:06.35There you go. There you go, there you go. 55:09.10You're okay. You're okay. 55:11.56Damn! You were dug in like a tick. 55:17.57- Is the avatar safe? - Yeah, Doc. 55:21.24And you are not gonna believe where I am. 55:24.95The last thing we see is this Marine's ass 55:28.04disappearing into the brush with this angry thanator coming after him. 55:32.17- Hey, it's not something you can teach. - That is awesome. 55:35.25You know, for reasons I cannot fathom, 55:37.63the Omaticaya have chosen you. God help us all. 55:42.30"Jarhead clan"? 55:45.39- And it worked? - Hey, I'm practically family. 55:49.52They're gonna study me. I have to learn to be one of them. 55:53.02That's called taking the initiative, son. 55:54.69- I wish I had 10 more like you. - Look, Sully. Sully. 55:57.32Just find out what the blue monkeys want. 56:01.49You know, I mean, we try to give them medicine, education, roads. 56:07.33But no, no, no, they like mud. 56:09.25And that wouldn't bother me, it's just that they're... 56:13.79Hey, can you... Can somebody just... Sector 12. 56:18.63Okay, go, go, go, stop. Stop... 56:21.84Rich, stop! That's... Jesus! 56:24.05Their damn village happens to be resting on the richest unobtanium deposit 56:30.23within 200 klicks in any direction. I mean, look at all that cheddar! 56:39.36- Well, who gets them to move? - Guess. 56:43.78- What if they won't go? - I'm betting that they will. 56:47.83Okay, okay, okay, okay, hey. Look. Look. 56:51.37Killing the indigenous looks bad, 56:54.29but there's one thing that shareholders hate more than bad press, 56:58.13and that's a bad quarterly statement. I didn't make up the rules. 57:01.38So just find me a carrot that'll get them to move, 57:05.34otherwise it's gonna have to be all stick. Okay? 57:09.01You got three months. That's when the 'dozers get there. 57:12.81Well, we're wasting time. 57:15.77I like this guy. 57:17.06- Guys, right now... - Okay, let's run through them again. 57:20.57Mo'at. Dragon lady. 57:24.95- Eytucan. - Eytukan. He's the clan leader. 57:27.99But she's the spiritual leader. Like a shaman. 57:31.24Got it. 57:32.91- T'su'tey. - Tsu'tey. 57:35.21- Tsu'tey. - He'll be the next clan leader. 57:39.96- Neytiri. - She'll be the next Tsahik. 57:42.51They become a mated pair. 57:45.51- So who's this Eywa? - Who's Eywa? 57:48.68Only their deity. Their goddess, made up of all living things. 57:52.35Everything they know! 57:53.77You'd know this if you had any training whatsoever. 57:55.98Who's got a date with the chief's daughter? 57:57.40Come on. That's... 57:59.65Knock it off. It's like kindergarten around here. 58:03.86Neytiri was my best student. 58:06.90She and her sister, Sylwanin. 58:09.99Just amazing girls. 58:12.49I got a date with Sylwanin too. 58:15.00She's dead. 58:19.92Let's go. Village life starts early. 58:24.67Don't do anything unusually stupid. 58:46.36Easy, boy. 58:48.32Pale is female. 58:53.37Okay. Easy, girl. 59:24.57That is shahaylu. The bond. 59:30.49Feel her. 59:34.87Feel her heartbeat. Her breath. 59:42.00Feel her strong legs. 59:46.25You may tell her what to do. 59:48.67Inside. 59:50.84For now, say where to go. 59:56.76Forward! 60:15.62- You should go away. - No, you'd miss me. 60:20.16I knew you could speak English. 60:25.04This alien will learn nothing... 60:27.63...a rock sees more... 60:29.63...look at him. 60:40.77Again. 60:41.93If you want to hit this thing, it's gonna be complicated. 60:45.44Your scan doesn't show the internal structure. 60:48.02There's an outer row of columns. 60:50.15Real heavy duty. There's a secondary ring here, 60:52.99and an inner ring. There's a core structure like a spiral. 60:57.49That's how they move up and down. 60:59.20We're gonna need accurate scans on every column. 61:02.12Roger that. 61:03.58What else can you tell us about the structure? 61:06.29I'm guessing this secondary ring, that's also load-bearing. 61:13.67- So where are we going? - Getting out of Dodge. 61:18.51I'm not about to let Selfridge and Quaritch micro-manage this thing. 61:22.77There's a mobile link up at Site 26 we can work out of, 61:26.10way up in the mountains. 61:28.81The Hallelujah Mountains? 61:31.19- That's right. - Are you serious? 61:33.57- Yeah. - Yes! 61:38.99The legendary floating mountains of Pandora. Heard of them? 61:56.18We're getting close. 61:58.14Yeah, look at my instruments. 62:00.85Yep. We're in the Flux Vortex. 62:03.89We're VFR from here on. 62:06.23What's VFR? 62:08.19Means you gotta see where you're going. 62:10.65- You can't see anything. - Exactly. Ain't that a bitch? 62:33.05Oh, my God. 62:46.73You should see your faces. 63:15.13Thank you for flying Air Pandora. 63:30.56So what does hold them up? 63:33.36Grace explained it to me. 63:35.57Some kind of maglev effect. 63:37.57Because unobtanium is a superconductor... or something. 64:03.97Welcome to camp. 64:09.39- So, this is my bunk. - This stuff is nasty. 64:15.36- Norm, go under. - All right. 64:17.48- Grace didn't miss a thing. - Trudy, you'll take the top one. 64:21.03She knew I was talking to the Colonel. 64:23.53But I had what she needed, a way back in with the clan, 64:27.24so she's playing nice. 64:28.95All right. Jake, hang a left. You'll be in the link at the end. 64:36.92Unit one. Beulah. She's the least glitchy. 65:30.22Holy shit! 65:32.43Do not look in her eye. 65:42.90Ikran is not horse. 65:45.78Once shahaylu is made, 65:51.49ikran will fly with only one hunter in the whole life. 66:05.76To become taronyu, hunter, 66:08.59you must choose your own ikran and he must choose you. 66:14.73- When? - When you are ready. 67:07.15Okay. This is video log 12. 67:11.49Time's 2132. 67:14.62Do I have to do this now? I really need to get some rack. 67:18.04No, now. When it's fresh. 67:23.54Okay, location, shack, 67:26.38and the days are starting to blur together. 67:30.84The language is a pain, but, you know, 67:34.10I figure it's like field-stripping a weapon. Just repetition, repetition. 67:37.39- Navi. - "Nari." 67:39.06- Nari. - "Narrri"! 67:41.40Narrri! 67:43.61Txurni'ul. Stronger. 67:50.24Neytiri calls me skxawng. It means moron. 67:56.24This is a very important part of it. 67:57.75- Norm's attitude has improved lately. - I see you. I see you. 67:59.96But it's not just, "I'm seeing you in front of me," 68:02.42it's "I see into you. I See you." 68:04.17It's good he's back on board, but he thinks I'm a skxawng, too. 68:06.92"I'm accepting you. I understand you." So you gotta get this, okay? 68:09.51I gotta run! Okay? Let's go. 68:13.26My feet are getting tougher. I can run farther every day. 68:18.72I have to trust my body to know what to do. 68:26.94Yeah! Check it out! 68:29.49Oh, crap! 68:35.03Every day it's reading the trails, the tracks at the waterhole, 68:39.95the tiniest scents and sounds. 68:47.75She's always going on about the flow of energy, the spirits of animals. 68:53.30I really hope this tree-hugger crap isn't on the final. 68:56.10This isn't just about eye-hand coordination out there, you know. 68:59.81You need to listen to what she says. 69:02.60Try to see the forest through her eyes. 69:05.81Excuse me. This is my video log here. 69:23.83With Neytiri, it's learn fast or die. 69:27.67You gotta be kidding me. 69:58.87I talked Mo'at into letting Grace into the village. 70:01.04Look how big you are. 70:03.35It's the first time since her school was closed down. 70:04.75You are so pretty. 70:35.74Come on, Marine. 71:02.55I'm trying to understand this deep connection 71:05.35the people have to the forest. 71:08.02She talks about a network of energy 71:11.69that flows through all living things. 71:15.15She says all energy is only borrowed, 71:19.36and one day you have to give it back. 72:03.07You were in 16 hours today. 72:08.41You're still losing weight. 72:14.92No, you don't. 72:16.63- I gotta get some sleep. - Come back here. 72:21.59Bon appetit. 72:25.43Today I made a kill. 72:27.89And we ate it. At least, I know where that meal came from. 72:31.10Other body. You need to take care of this body. Okay? 72:35.36- Get it? Let's eat it. - Yeah, yeah. 72:37.65Here. I'll make it easy for you. 72:40.11Give it to me. 72:42.45- You look like crap. - Thank you. 72:44.03You're burning way too hard. 72:46.87Get rid of this shit. 72:48.79And then you can lecture me. 72:51.79Now, I'm telling you, as your boss, 72:55.96and as someone who might even consider being a friend someday 72:59.38to take some down time. 73:01.88Eat this, please. 73:05.14Trust me, I... learned the hard way. 73:22.99What did happen at the school, Grace? 73:33.75Neytiri's sister, Sylwanin, stopped coming to school. 73:39.46She was angry about the clear-cutting. 73:43.51And one day, she and a couple of other young hunters came running in 73:46.97all painted up. 73:50.18They had set a bulldozer on fire. 73:56.14I guess they thought I could protect them. 74:01.82The troopers pursued them to the school. 74:05.82They killed Sylwanin in the doorway. 74:08.07Right in front of Neytiri. 74:10.49And then shot the others. 74:14.45I got most of the kids out. 74:20.00But they never came back. 74:25.47I'm sorry. 74:35.06A scientist stays objective. 74:39.69We can't be ruled by emotion. 74:43.61But I put 10 years of my life into that school. 74:47.82They called me sa'nok. 74:52.66Mother. 74:53.74Mother. 74:57.16That kind of pain reaches back through the link. 75:27.03I see you... 75:28.24...Brother 75:29.91...and thank you. 75:36.24Your spirit goes with Eywa. 75:38.66Your body stays behind... 75:40.79...to become part of The People. 75:47.13A clean kill. 75:51.97You are ready. 76:19.12Learning to ride an ikran, we call them banshees, 76:22.58is the test every young hunter has to pass. 76:27.38But to do that, you gotta go where the banshees are. 76:31.55Oo-rah. 77:04.25Now what? 78:53.61Jakesully will go first. 79:28.44Now you choose your ikran. This you must feel inside. 79:33.36If he also chooses you, move quick like I showed. 79:36.40You will have one chance, Jake. 79:39.28How will I know if he chooses me? 79:41.53He will try to kill you. 79:44.66Outstanding. 80:46.35Let's dance. 80:53.90That moron's going to die. 81:19.63Don't be afraid, warrior. 81:21.59Make the bond! 81:26.39No! 81:31.39Jake! 81:46.53Shahaylu, Jake. 81:50.54Shahaylu! 82:01.88Stop! 82:11.64Yeah, that's right. You're mine. Huh? 82:29.95First flight seals the bond. You cannot wait. 82:34.41- Think, "Fly!" - Fly? 82:45.22God damn! 82:50.89Oh, shit! 83:01.61Shut up and fly straight! 83:14.04That's it. Bank left! 83:25.67Level out! That's it. 83:32.97Jakesully! 83:59.08Hey! 84:06.17Let's go! 84:19.93Yeah, baby, I got this! 84:22.69Oh, shit! 84:29.24I may not be much of a horse guy, but I was born to do this. 84:33.82Yeah! 84:35.87- I came like this. This you. - Yeah, yeah. 84:39.04- I turn. I feel the wind. I turn very strong. - Look, yeah, see, I banked so hard... 85:46.10The Tree of Souls. 85:51.53It's their most sacred place. 85:54.49See the Flux Vortex in these false color images? 85:57.41Yeah, that's what messes up my instruments. 85:59.58There is something really interesting going on in there biologically. 86:05.50I would die to get samples. 86:08.17Outsiders are strictly forbidden. 86:11.09You lucky swine. 87:33.79Hell, yeah! 87:34.96Hell, yeah! 87:49.31I was a stone-cold aerial hunter. Death from above. 87:54.36Only problem is, you're not the only one. 88:01.32Dive! 88:25.18Go, go! 88:34.56Follow me! 89:22.32Our guys call it a Great Leonopteryx. 89:25.82It is Toruk. Last Shadow. 89:30.62Yeah, right. It's the last one you ever see. 89:38.34My grandfather's grandfather was Toruk Macto. 89:42.80Rider of Last Shadow. 89:45.97He rode this? 89:49.06Toruk chose him. 89:51.02It has only happened five times since the time of the First Songs. 89:54.98- That's a long time. - Yes. 89:57.69Toruk Macto was mighty. 90:01.40He brought the clans together in a time of great sorrow. 90:05.24All Na'vi people know the story. 90:14.29Everything is backwards now. Like out there is the true world 90:19.63and in here is the dream. 90:42.32It's hard to believe it's only been three months. 90:48.07I can barely remember my old life. 90:54.08I don't know who I am anymore. 91:14.68Haven't gotten lost in the woods, have you? 91:20.69Your last report was more than two weeks ago. 91:25.82I'm starting to doubt your resolve! 91:30.91The way I see it, it's time to terminate the mission. 91:33.49No, I can do this. 91:35.45You already have. 91:38.00You give me good, usable intel. 91:40.29This Tree of Souls place. 91:42.96Yeah, I got them by the balls with that when this turns into a shit fight 91:46.42which it will. Yeah. 91:49.13Now it's time to come in. 91:52.60By the way, 91:54.97you gonna get your legs back. 91:57.85Yeah. I got your corporate approval. It's a done deal. 92:01.52Gonna have you on a shuttle tonight. 92:04.06I'm a man of my word. 92:08.78I gotta finish this. 92:12.82There's one more thing. 92:15.08Ceremony. It's the final stage of becoming a man. 92:22.54If I do it, I'm one of them. 92:26.17And they'll trust me. 92:31.59And I can negotiate the terms of their relocation. 92:48.40Well, then, you'd better get it done, Corporal. 93:08.34The Na'vi say that every person is born twice. 93:14.34The second time is when you earn your place among The People forever. 93:25.27You are now a son of the Omaticaya. 93:30.78You are part of The People. 94:20.33Come. Come. 94:39.97This is a place for prayers to be heard. 94:44.31And sometimes answered. 94:54.03We call these trees Utraya Mokri. 94:57.74The Tree of Voices. 95:01.49The voices of our ancestors. 95:18.68I can hear them. 95:25.18They live, Jake, 95:28.85within Eywa. 95:34.44You are Omaticaya now. 95:37.03You may make your bow from the wood of Hometree. 95:45.66And you may choose a woman. 95:49.87We have many fine women. 95:53.04Ninat is the best singer. 95:57.92But I don't want Ninat. 96:04.14Beyral is a good hunter. 96:07.77Yeah, she is a good hunter. 96:11.94I've already chosen. 96:17.19But this woman must also choose me. 96:23.70She already has. 97:19.76I am with you now, Jake. 97:23.26We are mated for life. 97:31.43What the hell are you doing, Jake? 98:03.92Ma Jake! 98:05.13Don't forget your phase integration. 98:06.51- Jake! - No, no, the middle button. 98:07.93- You gotta eat something. - Yeah, there you go. 98:18.27Jake! Jake. Wake up! Jake, please! 98:23.86Don't make me force-feed a cripple. 98:27.53Grace, I don't want... Hey! 98:32.91Jake! 98:42.96Okay. 98:55.14Here. I'm done. Let's go. 98:57.23And when was the last time you took a shower? 98:59.56- I don't need a shower. - Jesus, Marine. 99:05.78Jake! 99:13.83Jake! Wake up! Jake! Wake up! 99:22.25Hey! 99:24.25Stop! Stop! 99:26.76- Jake! - Go back, stop! 99:33.76Hey, boss. 99:35.60Hey! 99:39.35- What? - I got a native 99:40.52doing the funky chicken here. He's blocking my blade. 99:43.57Well, keep going. He'll move. 99:46.78These people have to learn that we don't stop. Come on, go, go, go. 99:52.37Stop! Hey! 99:54.66Go! Go! 99:57.96There, see? He moved. 100:11.80Dude, dude. Whoa, dude! Dude, no! 100:14.68I'm blind. 100:27.61- Jake! - Neytiri! 100:31.45Here, come on! 100:58.02Freeze it right there. 101:02.19Scale up. Enhance. 101:06.27Son of a bitch. 101:09.32Unbelievable. 101:11.86- Get me a pilot. - Yes, sir. 101:20.79Tsu'tey will lead the war party. 101:29.55Stop please! 101:32.34This will only make it worse. 101:34.59You do not speak here! 101:37.43We will strike them in the heart. 101:47.02Tsu'tey! Don't do this. 101:52.32- You! - Listen. Brother... 101:59.33- You mated with this woman? - Oh, shit. 102:03.75Is this true? 102:07.25We are mated before Eywa. It is done. 102:11.84Brother, please. 102:13.09Do not attack the Sky People. Many Omaticaya will die if you do. 102:16.93You are not my brother! 102:22.43And I am not your enemy! 102:25.85The enemy is out there, and they are very powerful! 102:30.98Go! Go! Go! 102:35.99- I can talk to them. - No more talk. 102:38.49Tsu'tey! 102:46.12I am Omaticaya. I am one of you. 102:49.84And I have the right to speak. 102:56.72I have something to say... 103:00.93...to all of you. 103:06.43The words are like stones in my heart. 103:12.86Sir, I'm sorry. No, no, no! Hold on! 103:14.86You can't interrupt a link in progress! 103:18.32It's very dangerous! 103:22.28Grace! 103:24.66Oh, no. 103:26.08- Wait! - Stay down, sir. 103:29.58Okay. Look... 103:32.92I was sent here to... 103:37.88You see? 103:39.47It is a demon in a false body. 104:01.82- Are you out of your goddamn mind? - You crossed the line. 104:08.66Wheel this meat out of here. 104:12.54Jake! What the hell is going on here? 104:18.34You let me down, son. 104:22.09So, what, 104:24.89you find yourself some local tail 104:26.93and you just completely forget what team you're playing for? 104:30.23Parker, there is time to salvage the situation. 104:32.81- Parker... - Shut your pie hole! 104:35.40Or what, Ranger Rick? You gonna shoot me? 104:39.69- I could do that. - You need to muzzle your dog. 104:42.53Yeah, can we just take this down a couple of notches, please? 104:45.37You say you want to keep your people alive? 104:47.91You start by listening to her. 104:50.04Those trees were sacred to the Omaticaya 104:52.42- in a way you can't imagine. - You know what? 104:54.25You throw a stick in the air around here, 104:56.63it's gonna land on some sacred fern, 104:59.71- for Christ's sake! - I'm not talking 105:01.13about some kind of pagan voodoo here. I'm talking about something real, 105:05.64something measurable in the biology of the forest. 105:07.81Something measurable in the biology of the forest. 105:08.39Which is what, exactly? 105:10.93What we think we know 105:12.31is that there is some kind of electrochemical communication 105:15.77between the roots of the trees, like the synapses between neurons. 105:20.28And each tree has ten-to-the-fourth connections to the trees around it. 105:24.95And there are ten-to-the-twelfth trees on Pandora. 105:28.99Which is a lot, I'm guessing. 105:31.33It's more connections than the human brain. 105:34.92Get it? It's a network. 105:37.50It's a global network, and the Na'vi can access it. 105:40.63They can upload and download data. Memories. 105:44.18At sites like the one you just destroyed. 105:47.51Yes! 105:49.81What the hell have you people been smoking out there? 105:54.56They're just goddamn trees! 105:58.40- You need to wake up, Parker. - No. You need to wake up. 106:01.19The wealth of this world isn't in the ground. It's all around us. 106:05.78The Na'vi know that, and they are fighting to defend it. 106:09.58If you want to share this world with them, you need to understand them. 106:13.96I'd say we understand them just fine, thanks to Jake here. 106:20.38Hey, Doc, come take a look. 106:22.92They're not gonna give up their home. 106:26.97They're not gonna make a deal. 106:29.68For what? Lite beer? 106:32.56And blue jeans? 106:37.35There's nothing that we have that they want. 106:42.15Everything they sent me out here to do is a waste of time. 106:50.12They're never gonna leave Hometree. 106:54.41So, since a deal can't be made, I guess things get real simple. 107:00.63Jake, thanks. I'm getting all emotional. 107:05.17I might just give you a big wet kiss. 107:33.49Talk to me, Lyle. 107:35.54It looks like they hit it with banshees first. 107:38.21See the angle's steep? 107:44.13They set the ampsuit on fire. 107:46.51Driver's toast. 107:49.22The rest of the squad? 107:52.14Six bodies. That's all of them. 107:56.52The equipment's totaled. 108:00.56Jesus Christ. 108:06.19I'll do it with minimal casualties to the indigenous. 108:10.45I'll drive them out with gas first. 108:14.20It'll be humane. 108:17.41More or less. 108:20.58All right, let's pull the trigger. 108:25.88Come on, people. Let's get it packed, let's go. 108:28.59You know, they never even wanted us to succeed. 108:32.59They bulldozed a sacred site on purpose to trigger a response. 108:38.22Just fabricating this war to get what they want. 108:41.52This is how it's done. 108:46.19When people are sitting on shit that you want, 108:49.57you make them your enemy. Then you're justified in taking it. 108:53.70Quaritch is rolling the gunships. He's gonna hit Hometree. 108:57.08My God. 109:04.54- Dr. Augustine! You cannot be up here! - Back off! 109:08.80Parker. Wait. Stop. These are people you're about to... 109:12.59- No. No, no, no, no. - I said back off! 109:13.76They're fly-bitten savages that live in a tree! 109:17.26All right? Look around! 109:19.06I don't know about you, but I see a lot of trees! They can move! 109:22.85- Can you guys just please... - Yes, sir. 109:24.40There are families in there. There are children. Babies. 109:26.98Are you gonna kill children? 109:28.36You don't want that kind of blood on your hands. Believe me. 109:32.36Just let me try to talk them out. 109:35.57They trust me. 109:40.33Calibrate fast. We're going in, right now. 109:42.83Calibrating three and four. 109:44.83- Run sequence. - Initiating. Thirty seconds. 109:52.17Listen to me. You've got one hour. 109:53.97Unless you want your girlfriend in there when the ax comes down, 109:56.64you get them to evacuate. One hour. 110:05.35Father! 110:06.65Mother! 110:07.69Eytukan, I have something to say. 110:11.03Listen! 110:13.49Speak, Jakesully. 110:16.32A great evil is upon us... 110:19.62The Sky People are coming... 110:21.74...to destroy Hometree. 110:26.71Look, tell them they're gonna be here soon. 110:30.71You have to leave, or you're gonna die. 110:33.55Are you certain of this? 110:39.30Look, they sent me here to learn your ways 110:44.18so one day I could bring this message and that you would believe it. 110:50.02What are you saying, Jake? You knew this would happen? 110:56.86Yes. 110:58.41Look, at first it was just orders, 111:02.37and then everything changed. 111:04.75Okay? I fell in love. 111:07.21I fell in love with the forest and with the Omaticaya people. 111:13.67And with you. 111:16.09- I trusted you. - With you. With you. 111:18.01- I trusted you! - Trust me now, please. 111:28.23You will never be one of The People! 111:30.73- I shouldn't have... - We tried to stop them! 111:32.61Neytiri, please! Please. 111:39.57Bind them. 111:42.37Leave now! 111:43.66You have to go. They're coming! 112:00.84Time on target, one mike. 112:03.10Copy. We have a visual. 112:05.14Roger that. Stay on heading 030. 112:08.27Roger, 030. 112:23.41- Run to the forest! - They're coming! 112:27.08- They will destroy this place. - Neytiri, you must go now! 112:34.67Run to the forest! Run! 112:39.34Run! Run! 112:40.68Have no fear. 113:01.20No! God damn it, run! 113:05.16Take the ikran... 113:06.70...attack from above. 113:12.54That is one big damn tree. 113:22.26Well, well, well. I'd say diplomacy has failed. 113:28.43All right, people, let's get this done! 113:30.60I want every gas round you got right in the front door. 113:33.52Roger. CS.40's going hot. 113:35.94- Fire. - Firing. 113:48.58Bingo. Mighty good shooting, ace. 113:58.54Sir, they've opened fire. 114:02.09You've got to be kidding me! 114:16.40These dumb bastards ain't getting the message. 114:18.98All right, let's turn up the heat. 114:20.73- Switch incendiaries! - Switching incendiaries. 114:23.74Fire. 114:28.16No! 114:42.46Get everyone to the forest. 114:47.59And that's how you scatter the roaches. 114:53.56Neytiri! 115:03.44We gotta move! He's gonna blow the columns! 115:06.57My God! 115:26.42- Mo'at! No! - Lf you are one of us, 115:31.30help us. 115:40.40All call signs, switch missiles. 115:42.57Give me HE's at the base of the west columns. 115:46.94This way! 115:49.32Rider section, switch missiles. 115:51.28- One's good. - Two's rocks up. 115:53.33- Three's up. - Yeah, baby, get some! 115:56.41Charlie Oscar, Gunrunner standing by. 115:58.75- Bring it down. - Cleared hot. 116:07.21Come on, Grace, move! 116:11.43Down! Head down! 116:15.60Come on, come on! Down! 116:22.61- Solid hits. - Solid rocks on target. 116:24.69Screw this. 116:27.11Hey! What the hell are you doing? 116:29.20I didn't sign up for this shit! 116:40.67Repeat. Ripple fire. 117:26.09Go! Go! Go! 118:00.75No, no, get back! Back! 118:22.22Come on! Come on, move! Move! 119:09.81That's good work, people. First round's on me tonight. 119:14.11Let's boogie. 119:15.78Dragon coming left, heading home. 119:18.66Gunrunner coming left. 119:20.66- Thunder copies. - Rider section copies. 119:30.79Father! 119:47.73Daughter... 119:50.23take... my... bow. 119:57.44Protect The People. 120:10.29Neytiri! 120:21.59- I'm sorry. I'm sorry. - Get away. 120:25.97Get away! 120:28.35Get away from here! 120:31.56Never come back! 120:50.83Pull the plug. 120:52.96- No, you can't do that! - You can't do that! 120:55.63- Calm down! Calm down! - No! Please! 121:13.81I was a warrior who dreamed he could bring peace. 121:17.78Sooner or later, though, you always have to wake up. 121:24.49Let's go! 121:33.79Put him down! 121:38.75You murderer! 122:28.14What's going on, brother? Long time no see. 122:30.31Hey. 122:32.73Personally, I don't feel these tree-hugging traitors deserve steak. 122:35.52They get steak? That's bullshit. Let me see that. 122:39.90Yeah. You know what that is. Down. 122:42.53- Trudy! - All the way down. 122:48.45Max! 122:59.75Trudy, fire up the ship! Go! 123:02.84Here. 123:16.02- Clear. Come on. - Here you go. 123:34.04Max, stay here. I need someone on the inside I can trust. 123:38.00Okay. Go. 123:53.10Clear. 123:56.23Come on, baby. 123:57.52Colonel? Sir? I got a situation here. 124:03.94It's Samson 1-6. Unauthorized engine start. 124:10.03Three! 124:14.16Come on! 124:17.33Mask on! 124:21.25Gas, gas, gas! 124:24.71I'm taking fire! Let's go! 124:29.22Grab my hand! Come on, we're in. Let's go! 124:33.35Come on, let's go! Let's go, go! 124:47.82Colonel! 124:55.87- Yeah! Yeah! - All right! Yes! 125:02.62- Crap. - Everybody all right back there? 125:05.38Oh, yeah, baby! 125:06.92- Norm, you good? - Yeah! 125:09.72This is gonna ruin my whole day. 125:12.30- Grace is hit! - What? 125:15.22- Get the trauma kit. - Trauma kit! 125:16.89- Keep the pressure on, Grace. - Trauma kit's forward, on the bulkhead. 125:20.48- Hang on, Grace. - Doesn't matter. It's fine. 125:28.32- You're good to go. - Take it up! 125:31.95Hold on. I'm pulling pitch. 125:38.20You're clear! 125:47.59Just keep going north. Get us deep in the mountains. 125:50.42Copy that. 125:58.81- Norm, you all good up there? - Yep! Still here. 126:03.98Well, at least they can't track us up here. Not this far into the Vortex. 126:08.73It's strongest at the Tree of Souls, right? 126:10.86Yeah. 126:12.44Good. 'Cause that's where we're going. 126:23.25Ouch. 126:27.79You big baby. 126:30.59We're moving. 126:32.59I'm gonna get you some help, Grace. 126:35.59I'm a scientist, remember? 126:38.68I don't believe in fairy tales. 126:41.97The People can help you. 126:44.35I know it. 126:47.65Why would they help us? 127:05.54The People say Eywa will provide. 127:10.59With no home, no hope, 127:14.34there was only one place they could go. 127:30.94Link's running. 127:32.86- What's the plan here, Jake? - There's no plan. 127:36.90Tsu'tey is Olo'eyktan now. He's not gonna let you near that place. 127:42.53I gotta try. 127:46.71Launching. 128:09.52Outcast. 128:11.52Betrayer. 128:13.86Alien. 128:16.57I was in the place the eye does not see. 128:30.46I needed their help, and they needed mine. 128:35.25But to ever face them again, 128:37.30I was gonna have to take it to a whole new level. 128:48.35Sometimes your whole life boils down to one insane move. 128:54.44There's something we gotta do. 128:56.90You're not gonna like it. 129:08.62The way I had it figured, Toruk is the baddest cat in the sky. 129:12.50Nothing attacks him. 129:14.67Easy, boy. 129:16.46So why would he ever look up? 129:19.42But that was just a theory. 130:31.75Toruk Macto? 131:13.16I See you. 131:17.75I See you. 131:27.38I was afraid, Jake. 131:30.51For my people. 131:35.06I'm not anymore. 131:46.11Tsu'tey, son of Ateyo... 131:49.07...I stand before you... 131:52.12...ready to serve the Omaticaya people. 131:57.87You are Olo'eyktan, and you are a great warrior. 132:03.30I can't do this without you. 132:12.51Toruk Macto, 132:21.77I will fly with you. 132:26.82My friend is dying. 132:30.95Grace is dying. 132:34.49I beg the help of Eywa. 132:48.26Look where we are, Grace. 132:56.97I need to take some samples. 133:22.79The Great Mother may choose to save all that she is 133:28.09in this body. 133:32.09Is that possible? 133:33.84She must pass through the eye of Eywa and return. 133:39.60But, Jakesully, 133:42.14she is very weak. 133:45.23Hang on, Grace. They're gonna fix you up. 133:51.24Hear us please, All Mother. 133:54.41Eywa, help her. 133:57.41Take this spirit into you... 134:03.16...and breathe her back to us. 134:09.21Let her walk among us... 134:13.38...as one of The People. 134:44.29Jake. 134:47.79Grace. 134:51.09I'm with her, Jake. 134:54.80She's real! 134:59.22Grace? Grace, please. Grace! 135:03.56What's happening? 135:06.14What's happening? 135:12.15Grace! 135:14.03Grace! 135:17.28What's happening? 135:25.16Did it work? 135:32.25Her wounds were too great. It was not enough time. 135:38.01She is with Eywa now. 136:13.55With your permission, I will speak now. 136:18.59You would honor me by translating. 136:28.14The Sky People have sent us a message 136:33.73that they can take whatever they want 136:37.94and no one can stop them. 136:43.32Well, we will send them a message. 136:47.75You ride out as fast as the wind can carry you. 136:53.38You tell the other clans to come. 136:58.88You tell them Toruk Macto calls to them. 137:03.60And you fly now with me! 137:07.43My brothers! Sisters! 137:11.02And we will show the Sky People 137:14.11that they cannot take whatever they want, 137:17.48and that this, 137:19.65this is our land! 137:27.79Yah! 137:44.34Yah! 138:15.17Yah! 138:34.06We rode out to the four winds. 138:38.31To the horse clans of the plain. 138:43.70Back to the stars! 138:44.82To the ikran people ofthe Eastern Sea. 138:47.07For our children's children! 138:48.45When Toruk Macto called them, they came. 138:54.87Yah! 139:32.41Everyone on this base, every one of you, 139:35.00is fighting for survival. 139:36.91That's a fact! 139:39.25There's an aboriginal horde out there massing for an attack. 139:44.09Now, these orbital images tell me 139:48.38that the hostiles' numbers have gone from a few hundred 139:51.64to well over 2,000 in one day. 139:54.77And more are pouring in. 139:59.23In a week's time, there could be 20,000 of them. 140:02.73At that point, they will overrun our perimeter. 140:05.11Well, that's not gonna happen! 140:08.95Our only security lies in pre-emptive attack. 140:12.62We will fight terror with terror. 140:19.33Now, the hostiles believe that this mountain stronghold of theirs 140:23.59is protected by their... 140:26.01Their deity. 140:28.72And when we destroy it, 140:30.84we will blast a crater in their racial memory so deep 140:33.30that they won't come within 1,000 klicks of this place ever again. 140:36.89And that, too, is a fact. 140:40.31Yeah! Yeah. 140:52.53Jake, it's crazy here. It's full mobilization. They're rigging the shuttle as a bomber. 140:56.58They've got these huge pallets of mine explosives. 140:58.91It's for some kind of shock-and-awe campaign. 141:01.92Fricking daisy cutters! 141:05.34Quaritch has taken over. He's rolling, and there's no stopping him. 141:08.26- When? - 0600 tomorrow. 141:10.43- Max! Max! - I gotta go. 141:14.18We're screwed! 141:17.14And I was hoping for some sort of tactical plan 141:19.39that didn't involve martyrdom. 141:23.10We're going up against gunships with bows and arrows. 141:29.49I have 15 clans out there. 141:32.20That's over 2,000 warriors. 141:35.83Now, we know these mountains. We fly them. You fly them. They don't. 141:41.33Their instruments won't work up here. Missile tracking won't work. 141:45.88They'll have to fire a line of sight. 141:47.46If they bring the fight to us, then we have the home-field advantage. 141:53.59You know he's gonna commit that bomber straight to the Tree of Souls. 141:57.14Yeah, I know. 141:58.39If they get to the Tree of Souls, it's over. 142:01.02That's their direct line to Eywa, their ancestors. 142:05.02It'll destroy them. 142:07.06Then I guess we'd better stop him. 142:24.58I'm probably just talking to a tree right now. 142:30.00But if you're there, I need to give you a heads-up. 142:37.30If Grace is with you, look into her memories. 142:42.98See the world we come from. 142:46.19There's no green there. 142:49.48They killed their Mother. 142:52.28And they're gonna do the same here. 142:56.41More Sky People are gonna come. 142:59.08They're gonna come like a rain that never ends. 143:03.41Unless we stop them. 143:07.75Look, you chose me for something. 143:12.30I will stand and fight. 143:15.22You know I will. 143:19.30But I need a little help here. 143:27.69Our Great Mother does not take sides, Jake. 143:32.53She protects only the balance of life. 143:47.79It was worth a try. 144:20.20Yeah! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! 144:22.24Yeah! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, man! 144:37.72This is Group Leader. We are entering the Flux Vortex. 144:41.47- Switch to manual flight mode. - Copy. Manual flight mode. 145:19.97This is Papa Dragon. 145:21.93I want this mission high and tight. I want to be home for dinner. 145:32.52- Suit Team, go. - All right, ladies, let's bring the pain! 145:46.83Move, move, move! 145:54.08Bravo 1-1, move left. 145:56.42Bravo 1-1 moving left. Watch flank. 146:02.17- Watch formation. Keep moving. - Roger that. 146:05.80Charlie 2-1, watch your spacing. 146:08.31Copy that. Over. 146:09.68Eyes up. Check that overhead. And watch those thermal scans. 146:14.98All call signs, Papa has lead, pushing to target. 146:18.36Escorts, stay close on my shuttle. 146:25.91We are gonna lose some paint in here. 146:29.41Gun crews, keep your head on a swivel. 146:32.16Make no mistake, people, they're out there. 146:36.67All right, people, target in sight. Range, four klicks. 146:40.00Valkyrie 1-6, get your payload ready. 146:42.34- Copy. Prepare to offload. - Staff Sergeant, stage the weapon. 146:45.63Roll it to the ramp! Let's go! 146:50.10Hold! 146:59.19Charlie 2-1, got big movement. 147:01.32- Hold position. - Hold up, hold up. 147:02.82- We got movement out there, 500 meters. - Charlie 2-1, hold position. 147:13.08Sir, ground has movement! Fast approaching. 147:16.08- Charlie Oscar, Rider section. - Firing line! 147:19.04Targets closing. Range, 400 meters. 147:22.46- Can't you clean it up? - No, sir. It's the Flux. 147:53.49Brother, I'm gonna punch a hole. You follow me through. 148:37.91All aircraft, weapons free! Weapons free! 148:41.79Break right. Come around. 148:46.55Light them up! 148:55.68Break formation, engage all hostiles. 149:05.15Yeah! Get some! 149:46.02Scorpions, pursue and destroy. 149:58.70Jake! Jake! You copy? 150:01.16We're falling back! We're getting hammered! 150:03.87Copy. Get out of there. 150:10.05That's him. Get after him! 150:28.40Take him out! 150:38.20Light her up! 150:48.67Right there! 150:50.21You're not the only one with a gun, bitch. 150:52.72- Keep her in your sights. - Purging. Feeding the leak. 150:54.43Arming all pods. 151:01.22That's it! 151:32.96Seyzey! 152:38.03Rogue One is hit. I'm going in. 152:41.16Sorry, Jake. 152:59.59Fire. 153:18.78Tsu'tey! Brother, do you read? 153:24.12Rogue One, you copy? 153:27.79Trudy! 153:39.84Time to target, two minutes. 153:41.47Valkyrie 1-6, you are cleared and hot. 153:43.97Copy, Dragon. We are starting our bomb run. 153:51.98- Arm number one! - Number one armed! 153:57.19Ma Jake! 154:00.36I read you. 154:10.66- Neytiri! - Seyzey's dead. 154:13.25They are very close. They are many. 154:17.17Do not attack. 154:19.25Do you read me, Neytiri? 154:23.80Do not attack! 154:25.43Fall back now. Get out of there! That's an order! 154:36.69Neytiri! 154:39.98I got movement, I got movement. 154:41.99Hold position. Something's coming. 154:44.32Bravo 1-1, I got a big seating. Turn screens over. 154:46.20- We got movement 200 meters. - Hold your formation. 154:48.41- Be ready. - Watch your flanks. 154:55.29Hundred meters and closing fast. 155:13.35We gotta get out of here! 155:22.73- Fall back! Fall back! - Move! Move! Move! 155:24.53Fall back! On the run! On the run! 155:34.08Jake, Eywa has heard you. 155:43.67Eywa has heard you! 155:56.02Come on! 156:09.70Fall back! Move! Move! 156:36.06Sir! All escorts are down or falling back. 156:38.77Let's get this done. Valkyrie 1-6, this is Dragon. 156:42.98- Press to target. - Copy. Pressing to target. 156:45.90Stand by to drop, 30 seconds. 157:07.76On my mark. Two, one, mark. 157:10.26Drop! Drop! Drop! Go, go, go, go! 157:12.59Drop! Drop! Drop! Go, go, go, go! 157:46.75Brace! 158:04.94It's Sully. 158:20.00- Mask on! - Breach alarm! 161:06.66Come on. Come to papa. 161:35.98Give it up, Quaritch! 161:40.82It's all over. 161:43.57Nothing's over while I'm breathing. 161:46.12I kind of hoped you'd say that. 162:44.55Come on! 163:01.65Hey, Sully, how's it feel to betray your own race? 163:10.41You think you're one of them? 163:13.83Time to wake up. 164:59.69Jake? 165:14.45Jake. 165:33.55Jake. 165:50.99Jake! Ma Jake! 166:34.66I See you. 166:41.58I See you. 167:08.02I See you, Brother. 167:10.44Are The People safe? 167:14.49They're safe. 167:22.12I can't... 167:24.79I cannot lead The People. 167:27.58You must lead them... Jakesully. 167:31.30I'm not officer material. 167:33.30It is decided. 167:38.39Now... 167:40.81...do the duty of Olo'eyktan. 167:47.81I will not kill you. 167:49.52It is the way! 167:53.48And it is good. 167:57.32I will be remembered. 168:01.78I fought... with Toruk Macto! 168:08.33And we were brothers. 168:11.63And he... was my last shadow. 169:02.14The aliens went back to their dying world. 169:07.14Only a few were chosen to stay. 169:22.28The time of great sorrow was ending. 169:26.87Toruk Macto was no longerneeded. 169:41.84Well, I guess this is my last video log. 169:47.56'Cause whatever happens tonight, either way, I'm... 169:52.40I'm not gonna be coming back to this place. 169:58.86Well, I guess I'd better go. 170:03.57Yeah, I don't want to be late for my own party. 170:09.95Yeah, it's my birthday, after all. 170:14.92This is Jake Sully signing off. 171:49.21Walking through a dream 171:52.43I see you 171:55.96My light in darkness breathing hope of new life 172:02.51Now I live through you and you through me 172:06.85Enchanting 172:10.07I pray in my heart that this dream never end 172:18.14I see me through your eyes 172:26.77Living through life flying high 172:35.06Your life shines the way into paradise 172:42.07So I offer my life 172:45.77I offer my love, for you 172:51.46When my heart was never open 172:54.61And my spirit never free 172:57.75To the world that you have shown me 173:04.93But my eyes could not division 173:09.97All the colours of love and of life ever more 173:18.84Evermore(I see me through your eyes) 173:26.68I see me through your eyes(Living through life flying high) 173:33.16Flying high 173:36.75Your love shines the way into paradise 173:43.59So I offer my life as a sacrifice 173:50.67And live through your love 173:57.89And live through your life 174:12.09I see you 174:18.84I see you